Let's Find Out
by 808HawaiiOG
Summary: Maura insists that Jane follow her request to satisfy Jane's needs (but Jane doesn't realize it) in more ways than one. Please feel free to review the story :) I do not own Rizzoli & Isles. Rated M for upcoming chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **The situation between Maura and Jane is ambiguous for a reason :) I want your imagination and thoughts to run wild. Also, I have a lot of free time since it's summer break, yay! And, again, I do not own Rizzoli & Isles.

* * *

Jane entered Maura's bedroom and looked around anxiously. She didn't expect to find herself here in Maura's room, especially under these circumstances.

"Come on Jane! Get on the bed; it will be easier that way." Maura closed the door behind her, "We'll get through this faster if _you_ move faster."

Jane looked back at Maura and growled, "We could have done it on the couch, y'know!"

Maura walked graciously over to the stubborn brunette and lightly poked her shoulder, "We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

Jane shrugged, "Or my way!" She looked around again and noticed the meticulous details of the room. It was all so simple, yet intriguing. Maura waved her hands in front of Jane, "What?!"

"You're stalling Jane. Get on the bed, take your clothes off, and we can get started." Maura turned on her heels before Jane could reply. She shut the venetian blinds, turned on a lamp and quickly turned to her dock. What song should she pick so Jane wouldn't protest?

Jane pouted, shuffling near the bed, "But, Maura! I don't want to!" Maura turned around and pointed to the queen sized mattress. Maura gave her that look, the one that always caused her to give in and comply with her polite demands, no matter what the situation was. That look got Jane to do things she thought she would never have to do, for instance, Lydia's Lamaze class.

Jane threw her arms in the air, "Fine! Okay! Geez woman!" Once she settled on the bed, she expected Maura to come over and start working on her, but the blonde walked into her closet. The brunette was skeptical of Maura's intentions, but sat silently on the bed, with her clothes still on.

When Maura returned her usual blazer and pencil skirt was replaced with her silk pajamas. Seeing Jane with her clothes still on and looking around the room casually irritated her. She wanted this done and over with so she could get started on something else.

While sitting comfortably on Maura's bed, Jane examined the room with sincere interest. Looking at the walls of the room, Jane smiled at the strange paintings. A smile replaced her scowl; it was _all_ quite interesting, despite her indifference towards contemporary art. But as her eyes settled on the figure in front of her, it disappeared.

"Jane, if I have to, I will take your clothes off myself. You are acting like a five-year old child. Now, will you please remove your garments?" Maura, hands on hips, scolded.

"Can we just-"

"Jane!"

She sighed, "I will _only _remove my shirt." Reluctantly, Jane took her Red Sox jersey off; she placed the shirt over her chest, "There, you happy now?"

Maura finally moved from her spot in front of the closet and headed to the mattress. She sat next to Jane and pressed play, calming music began to play through the dock's speakers. "No I am not happy. Take your bra off."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** There was a reason why I made everything ambiguous :D

* * *

After Maura positioned herself to straddle Jane, the complaints started. "I don't know why I agreed to do this!" Jane was face down on the luxurious mattress, uncomfortable with the arrangement she was in, regardless of how soft the bed was. "Maura, could you get off me now?"

Maura shook her head, "No Jane! I just started. Just keep quiet and enjoy this while you can." Maura continued to rub Jane, causing more discomfort for her friend than relief.

Jane tried to shimmy out from underneath Maura, "How am I supposed to enjoy this when you're making me uncomfortable?" Maura held a firm grip, "Really?"

Music no longer filled the bedroom after Jane protested incessantly, "You expect me to listen to this crap?" If Maura hadn't shut off the music, they would have never gotten this far. It was only three minutes into what they started, but it was more than what Maura would have expected. Jane wasted over half an hour complaining about the room change and that she had to remove her shirt and bra.

"Seeing you in pain is disconcerting and good friends do this for one another. Will you please stop fussing?" Maura rolled her eyes at the stubborn Jane Rizzoli. Jane laid there in silence, annoyed. If Maura wouldn't let her go, she wouldn't fight it, as much as she wanted to. Her neck was killing her so she stayed put.

"Detective Frost told me that you took down a man larger than you, so I don't see how you couldn't be in pain when you clearly pulled your neck muscles. In fact, the sternocleidomastoid, trapezius and the splenius capitis are contracting from-"

"Okay Maura, English please! What's a stern Clyde thingy, trampoline and spleen capitals?" Jane grumbled. She shifted again, but Maura sat firmly on her.

"It's medical terminology for parts of your neck muscles."

Jane groaned, "If those are my _neck_ muscles, why'd you make me take off my shirt and… delicates!" Since Maura's legs pinned her arms to her sides, flailing her arms around to express her annoyance wasn't possible.

"If you would just relax, it would make my job easier to relieve the tension in your neck. We could end this sooner. Then," Maura thought about it, Jane clearly needed some sort of incentive so she wouldn't interrupt again.

"Just let me do this one thing for you. Then you can do whatever you wish: go into the living room, back to the _couch_; drink a cold bottle of beer while watching some sort of sports entertainment… whatever you want to do!"

Jane finally quieted down after Maura had proposed the idea. The moans and comments coming from Jane brought satisfaction, but this wasn't over. She intended to battle Jane's inhibitions for an outcome that they both would enjoy, and wouldn't mind the challenge this time. Maura had gotten Jane to stop her objections, so why would this next task be any difficult?

What started off as a neck massage also became an amazing back massage for Jane Rizzoli. She found it unsettling that her attractive best-friend was straddling her behind, using her soft hands, with some sort of oil, on her back and neck to bring her contentment. Jane didn't mind it now because it was satisfying and somehow, along the way, it turned her on.

"Oh, Maura, that feels so damn good." Jane moaned into the sheets. "Keep doing it… right there... yeah."

Maura chuckled, now that Jane had finally relaxed, she could make a move. Maura discontinued the rub down and got off of Jane, "There you go." She went into her bathroom to wash her hands.

"Wait, I- what?" Jane grumbled; she lifted herself off the bed. "You're done?"

The blonde walked back to her bed, trying to figure out a way to get Jane to sleep with her, it was a devious thing to do, yes. But, Maura knew that friendship wasn't the only thing that Jane sought out for. She had seen the way the brunette looked at her and Maura couldn't deny it: she found Jane alluring. Everything would fall into place if the two women slept together.

Maura didn't notice what Jane was wearing… what she _wasn't_ wearing, as she sat next to her, "Since you've relaxed I presume, um, Jane." Figuring out a way to get naked in bed, with Jane, took a lot of thinking; Maura knew that Jane's primary reaction would include stammering, changing the subject, then leave the room in a hurry. Her thoughts distracted her from realizing that her friend's breasts were exposed. She looked incredulously at her, wondering if Jane had even noticed.

Maybe getting Jane into bed would be easier than expected.

Jane raised an arm to her chest to discover that it was bare and faked a cough. She quickly retrieved one of the pillows behind her and placed it against her skin; she felt herself turning red.

"I should probably go… into the, uh, living room." Jane nodded, "Gotta drink beer…"

Maura shrugged, recovering from her shock, "You don't need to, you could drink it in here if you wish." She unfastened a few of her pajama's buttons to show the skin underneath, "I don't find it problematic, do you?"

As Maura's fingers trailed down the silk clothing, Jane's eye's followed. She cleared her throat, "Is this your way of telling me you're attracted to me?" She chuckled, focusing her eyes back to Maura's. Maura laid back and kept eye contact as Jane indulged her wants and needs by scanning her body. She knew where this was going; her friend's impish smile confirmed it.

The medical examiner knew that Jane used sarcasm as one of her defense mechanisms when running into uneasy situations. Too bad; this was where Jane had to choose: fight or flight? What about give in?

"Was that your way of telling me you're attracted to me?" Maura returned the question.

Now Jane didn't know how to respond, this is what she _dreamed_ to do since she realized her feelings for Maura. Jane could either play along or back down. _Oh, fuck it!_ Jane thought to herself. The tension between them was heavy and it was already getting dark out so what was the point of fighting against this opportune moment? Maura wanted this to happen too!

Jane usually was hesitant when it came to sharing emotions or having someone in her personal space. And if Maura casually stated a fact about sex, Jane couldn't help but cringe and change the subject. It was her turn to step it up; she wouldn't get anywhere if she didn't take the initiative.

"Well, let's find out!" Jane turned off the lamp next to her and leaned into Maura, "Does this mean anything?" Her head told her to not go through with it, but her heart screamed at her to kiss the woman. She was ready to back out, unsure if she could pull this through, but Maura pulled through for her.

Maura undid the rest of the buttons and shrugged off her pajama top, "I'm unsure, like you said Jane, let's find out."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I honestly was not supposed to continue this story because it was a one-shot (I meant to put "complete" not "in-progress"). Continuing the story was difficult because its strange, for me, to write a smutty scene between Rizzoli & Isles, although it's easy and... enjoyable to read. Since I am not accustomed to writing smutty scenes, this is what I did... Don't worry though it will eventually happen. The readers want more and followed the story, so thank you! Oh, by the way, I twisted a scene from... no I can't tell you the episode, you'll find out.

* * *

Maura bit her bottom lip, leaning further back on the bed, and propped herself up with both elbows. The sight of her ample chest was enough to make Jane shudder. It was silly to think that Maura's eyes had become void of its jovial appearance, as much as it were true; Jane saw pure lust in those hazel eyes. The sight of Maura in this state of mind caused every hair on Jane's body to prickle, _she is fucking beautiful._ Every nerve went ablaze with anticipation; shivers ripped down Jane's spine, her mind whirred with thoughts of Maura's body and what _she_ could do with it. There was only one thing in mind that both women shared: _I want her inside of me._

Only one word escaped from Jane's mouth, "Fuck…" Saying that one word was difficult for her to do since her voice had gone dry. Jane struggled to breathe but between her legs, it was another story.

"You forgot to complete your sentence Jane," Maura didn't mind this time if Jane used profanity, she knew that those words would be used tonight. "Actions speak louder than words Detective Rizzoli." Maura let her hands glide down the side of her breasts and back up, Jane trained her eyes on her every move, mainly focusing on Maura's chest.

"God, Maura!" Jane whispered, she inched closer to the medical examiner, still holding on tightly to the pillow. She let one hand rest on Maura's thigh, "I'm hoping that words... no, noises will be louder than our actions tonight."

Maura grinned, the only way that their _noises_ could become a reality was if they started now. Jane was close enough for her to remove the shield protecting Jane's torso, "Then I suggest you take action."

Insecurities began to fill Jane's mind, with no pillow to cover her torso, but she knew that she was safe. Maura never criticized Jane with animosity before and if she did judge her, she never meant harm.

"We're not playing a fair game here," she accused Maura, "You have to remove your lacy black bra there Doctor Isles."

Maura nodded, "Of course," She reached behind her back, but Jane indicated her displeasure, "Am I doing something wrong?"

A nod, "You need your massage too." Jane pushed Maura back down and in return, she received a puzzled expression, "It would make _my_ job easier if you relaxed." Jane winked. Both women shared the same feelings of love, lust and, although this couldn't be seen, a throb between their thighs.

The uncomfortable and hesitant Jane Rizzoli had gone out the window, in its place was the determined Detective Rizzoli. Maura watched as Jane got on top of her and instantly felt the wetness and warmth between Jane's thighs. There were two things that needed tending to: the removal of clothing and pleasure.

Their bodies made contact as Jane changed her straddling position, both women emitted sighs of content. Jane leaned into Maura's ear, "This is what good friends do for one another, right?" _Dammit Jane,_ Maura thought, _this is too much!_ Maura wanted actions, not words.

Jane held back a giggle as she felt Maura squirm beneath her, _I gotcha right where I want you._ Before Maura could voice her annoyance, Jane pecked a sensitive spot near her ear. Maura finally realized what was going on, "Is this some sort of punishment?"

Jane smirked, "Why, whatever do you mean?" She asked, continuing to leave a trail of hot kisses on Maura's neck.

Her kisses became more passionate and, to calm herself, Maura entwined her fingers through the curly locks, "Jane, can't you-"

The throbs that both women suffered were too much, Jane realized, so she took matters into her own hands. She softly bit Maura's neck and moved willingly to Maura's rosy lips. When their lips made contact, Jane lowered her body as close to Maura's as possible so she could feel every quiver, every part of soft skin. It was slight pecking but Maura wanted more. Her hands, tangled in hair, pulled Jane's face closer. Maura stuck her tongue through Jane's lips and let it wander inside.

Jane moaned in approval and returned the same action that Maura had just done. She let her tongue flick against Maura's and allowed herself to process the taste of Maura's mouth. It was heavenly and Jane wanted to stay that way. A few minutes had passed and both could hardly breathe at that point, so they pulled back.

Maura looked at Jane and grinned, "This is what life-long best friends forever do for each other."

_Life-long best friends forever; LLBFF's._ Jane chuckled at the word; it was about two months ago when they had used that excuse against Giovanni, "And I'm hoping that this time we're not going to fake it."

What had started off as a massage, as Jane thought it would be, became a successful and pleasurable half-naked, make-out session. This was going well and what Maura had perceived it would be would soon occur. It didn't stop here.

Jane's hand was a few inches away from Maura's inner thigh; she closed that gap and rested her hand there and teased, "Seeing you struggle with sexual tension is _very_ disconcerting and if you would allow me to… _massage_ that tension away, it would please me to help." Jane removed her hand from Maura's inner thigh and decided to let her hand linger over Maura's chest instead, "But then again, I love seeing you like this. You being fussy." She grinned mischievously.

"Jane!" Maura pouted, "That's not fair."

Jane nodded, "I guess it's not. But don't be so... _fussy_ about it. I'll handle it." Jane bit her bottom lip, she wanted her mouth against Maura's, to taste her again. "Just relax." She let her own hands tangle into the perfect curls of Maura Isles as she pushed her tongue through the medical examiner's lips. Maura whimpered.

As the detective hungrily darted her tongue in and out of Maura's mouth, she tried to remove the black bra. Realizing that Jane was struggling, she supported herself so Jane could unhook the clasp, pushing herself against Jane's muscular thigh. It rubbed her at the right spot and groaned, bucking; Jane had no idea what had just happened, but the warmth she could feel against her thigh told her everything.

The taste of Maura's mouth.

The taste of Jane's mouth.

_It's happening, _Maura thought, excitedly. She shuddered as she felt Jane's breasts against her own. Skin against skin. There were more ways that skin could make contact and Maura knew how that would work. But then again, taste…

Jane knew that Maura was trying to analyze something because she felt like she had lost contact with her: Maura's once eager tongue wasn't responding. _I should put my hands back._ Jane moved her hands between Maura's thighs but still didn't get the same response as earlier. _Is she backing out?_ Maura slid her hands down the sides of Jane's body and stopped once she reached her waist. She hooked her thumbs on the sweatpants and tugged. _Nope, not backing out..._

Jane pulled back and grinned, "No massage?" She asked, trying to sound serious. This was the first time, in a long time, since Jane had ever been with a woman. _One day_, she thought, _we will tell each other the most intimate secrets._ Jane knew that Maura wouldn't hesitate to ask anyway.

"I don't care for a _massage_ now, no. But I would like something else."

"And what's that Doctor Isles?" Jane rubbed Maura's sensitive spot anyway.

"Mm..." Maura squeaked, "If you would allow me to continue..."

Jane nodded, "Go-"

That's all that Maura needed to drive her tongue back into Jane's mouth. Maura turned so that Jane was now underneath, again, and continued to kiss her as her hand traced the well-sculpted abdomen. She stopped everything once her hand had reached the sweatpants. Maura descended the same way her hands did and bit her way down.

Jane rolled her eyes shut from anticipation. The panting between them became harder once Maura had removed the rest of Jane's clothes. Blonde and brunette kept eye contact, and just before Maura could finally get a taste of Jane, there was a loud scream.

"What the fuck?!" Jane flinched. Maura jumped at the sudden noise.

"Maura, are you here?!" Angela Rizzoli screamed, exasperated, "Jane?"

Lydia joined in, "Ah!"

"Hello?! I think Lydia's in labor!"

Jane and Maura both rolled their eyes, not out of anticipation, but irritation. Maura crawled back to Jane, both uttered their disappointment when Frankie and Tommy's voices fused in on the cacophony.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Again, I do not own the characters of this wonderful show, Rizzoli & Isles. Sorry for not updating so soon, I went camping for a week. Thank you for following along.

* * *

There was a good chance that Jane would freak out and forget about everything or she would stick to her guns and continue the flirtatious game that they had just started, after they had settled everything with Lydia.

Both Maura and Jane wanted this to happen, but, like always, Angela had found some way to intervene in the situation. Maura buried her face into the pillow and sighed, there was a better chance of Jane dismissing the idea of sleeping together.

Angela's footsteps became louder as she climbed up the stairs to Maura's bedroom. She called frantically, "Maura! Jane! Oh my God, Frankie what are we going to do? They aren't here!"

Maura sat up and quietly complained, "Angela... Why?"

Nothing else was on Jane's mind besides that fact that her mother had ruined a fucking awesome experience. But she now had to worry about her mother running into the bedroom while she and Maura were in bed, naked, together.

Angela knocked on doors, trying to see if anyone was in. But she could not find her daughter or the doctor. She heard rustling in Maura's bedroom but knew that she didn't have any rights going in there. She rushed to the door and knocked just to make sure.

"Maura?" She turned the knob, "Hello Maur-"

"Ma! Don't come in!" Jane took the soft blankets in her hands and threw it over herself and Maura; Angela poked her head in, ignoring her daughter. "What the hell Ma!" Maura covered her head to hide her smile. The last thing she saw was Jane's face turning red and Angela's worried face turn into curiosity.

"What are you two doing?" Angela questioned.

Jane couldn't find any words, so Maura smacked her thigh, "Ow!" Angela furrowed her brows, "What does it look like we're doing Ma?" Jane returned the smack, "We're having... Um... A sleepover."

"Who's we?" Angela stepped in, "It's only a quarter past 8 and you're having a sleepover in Maura's house? In her _bed_? That's so rude-" Maura uncovered herself, but made sure that Angela wouldn't be able to see anything that she shouldn't.

"Maura? Where have you been?! Lydia's in labor and we don't know what to do! She came into the... Wait a minute." It had finally dawned on Angela what was going on. She glanced over at her daughter and the medical examiner. Their clothes were strewn all over the floor and they had bed heads. What does that mean? She knew what it meant, but she didn't want to ruin the moment for either of the two women, although, technically, she already had done so.

"Ma... Let me explain." Jane raised her hands as if she were guilty.

"You two are sleeping together?" She asked casually.

"Angela... You're not bothered by any of this?" Maura asked incredulously.

The older woman chuckled, "Why should I? There's nothing wrong in having a girl's night. It's kind of strange that you two like to sleep naked though? I never knew you were into the nude stuff Janie." Angela shrugged, "That reminds me! Susie Chang-"

"You mean Maura's Susie Chang?"

"Yes, her! She invited me to a camp where there'll be horse back riding and some daily activities. She said it's wonderful for the nude."

"And what did you say, Ma?" Jane knew she would regret asking the question.

"I told her that we would go!" Angela smiled, "She mentioned that you two never got back to her about it, so she asked me to remind you guys, but I told her we would go anyway!"

Jane looked horrified and at her expression, Maura guffawed, "Angela, I hope you realize that this getaway is _for_ the nudes. It's a nude camp."

Angela shrugged again and cracked a grin, "I wouldn't mind seeing some nude men, if you know what I mean."

"Ma, that means _you _will be nude too."

Her mother frowned, "Oh..."

Maura changed the subject, "We need to go check Lydia!"

"Oh, right!" Angela rushed off, "Put your clothes on girls!" She shouted down the stairs.

They heard Tommy's voice crack in, "They're naked? Maura's naked? Jane's naked?" There was a loud smack, then a following noise of pain came afterwards.

"Focus on Lydia idiot!" Frankie scolded.

"Geez!"

Jane rolled her eyes, "That's the Rizzoli family for ya."

"I find them perfectly charming." Maura moved closer to Jane, making her hands slide down Jane's sculpted abdomen and down between her thighs. She smiled against Jane's cheeks, she kissed the lining of her jaw and moved her body back against the brunette's. Jane looked pleased and even returned kisses along Maura's neck, but she stopped Maura.

As much as Jane enjoyed having Maura against her, feeling her smooth skin, her rosy lips resting on hers, and holding her on a more intimate level she didn't want one of the other Rizzoli's catching them in this situation. To stop all physical contact between them, Jane held Maura's arms behind her back and got off the bed with Maura still on her lap. Maura leaned over to kiss her once more before Lydia shouted at the top of her lungs again.

"Tommy go and get your sister!" Angela became frantic again.

Tommy didn't hesitate and rushed up the stairs to get Jane. As his footsteps pounded on the hardwood floor, Jane panicked.

"Get dressed, get dressed, get dressed!" Jane let go of Maura, letting her fall backwards on the bed, and scurried to gather her clothes. She ran into the bathroom and left Maura alone in the room, shocked. Before Tommy could barge in, Maura grabbed the covers and hid herself behind it.

"Hey... Maura." Tommy surveyed the room for his older sister, "Wasn't Jane in here with you?"

"Yes, she is in my bathroom, getting dressed."

Tommy nodded, "Why are you covering your body like that?" He stepped forward, "Lydia needs some help back there," he pointed with his thumbs, "Could you tell Jane-"

"Tell me what?" Jane tripped over herself as she got out of the bathroom.

Tommy glanced back at the, obviously, naked doctor and scanned his sister's body language, intrigued. He rested his body against the door frame and grinned mischievously, "Did something happen here that I should know about? Y'know something hot? 'Cause, I mean, Maura is hot, and Jane I gotta admit, you hit the jackpot."

Maura giggled, "Thank you Tommy, that's very kind of you."

"Maura!" Jane gaped at her, "Really?"

"What did I do?" Maura sat up more comfortably, letting her thigh show on purpose, for Jane.

Tommy chuckled, "Man, when they hear about this, they are so totally gonna flip!"

"Shut up! Just leave! We'll meet you downstairs!" Jane threw a pillow at him as he left. When she turned back to Maura, the blanket was no longer there, "What are you doing?" Maura shrugged, "Can you cover up before someone sees you like this, please?"

"That's what I was going to do Jane." Maura replaced her clothes, grinning while Jane took a liking to the view. She went out the door and looked back at the detective, "Jane, when this is all done, I still need that massage."

"A massage...?" Jane wondered, forgetting that it was an innuendo.

"Yes, I would like a massage." Maura bit her lips, "I also would like a taste of a certain detective." She winked, then sauntered her way out. Jane stared after Maura and had finally understood what she meant; she wanted to get Maura back into bed, but that would have to wait.

Lydia screeched again, "No, don't take me to the hospital!"

Jane slouched, "Here we go..." She followed the same trail that Angela, Tommy and Maura had taken. "Maura better appreciate that massage when she gets it."

Frankie had Tommy by the collar, "That's what happens when you don't use protection!"

"Come on man, we already had this talk when... when Lydia arrived." Tommy pulled away from his older brother but didn't get away soon enough.

"You ready to become a father?" Jane asked as she reached her mother's side, pulling him along.

Tommy shrugged, "Who said the baby was mine?"

At that moment Lydia interrupted, calmer than she was, "Tommy this baby could be yours." She nodded, "God, I feel so funny."

"What's the matter Lydia?" Angela asked concerned. "Honey, how are you feeling?"

"I'm really dry. I feel... I feel dry!"

Maura leaned closer to Lydia and examined her, "You should all be happy to hear that Lydia isn't in labor."

The Rizzoli's all looked at her. Angela cared about the girl especially since she was pregnant with her grandchild, Tommy genuinely liked the girl, but Frankie and Jane were not fond of the twenty-something year old when she caused the turmoil in the Rizzoli family. That baby she was carrying could be their sibling, since their father, Frank Sr. had slept with Lydia too.

Lydia groaned again. Jane growled at her, but turned her attention to Maura, "Well tell us then, Doctor Isles, why is she screeching like a monkey?"

"Jane!" Angela pinched her daughter on the upper arm. "Be nice."

"Ow, that hurt!" Jane looked at her mother, but back at Maura, who looked very amused. "Tell us what's wrong then!"

Maura sat back up, "Frankie could you get me a glass of water please?"

"Yeah, sure." He went into the kitchen to grab what she asked for.

Lydia reached out for Tommy, "Oh Tommy, I need you. Can you hold my hand please?"

"Yeah." Tommy took her hand uncomfortably, looking at Jane for his own comfort. Jane mouthed, _"What?!"_ Tommy shrugged and mouthed back, _"What do I do?"_

Jane rolled her eyes, "Just hold her hands!" Everyone eyed Jane. "Maura, could you just tell us what's wrong?" She asked, irritation bubbling within her.

"Like I previously said, Lydia is not in labor. She's only dehydrated." When Frankie handed Maura the tall glass of cold water she gave it to Lydia, "Go ahead and drink."

Lydia nodded and accepted the cool glass of water. She smiled, "Oh that feels good. My throat feels good." She rubbed her lower abdomen and continued to groan, "My stomach still hurts."

"Don't tell me she's constipated or something." Jane inquired sarcastically.

"Actually, yes!" Maura applauded Jane, "She's in pain because of constipation. Lydia, I suggest you get more intake of fluids. Otherwise, you'll be back in shape."

Lydia smiled, "Thank you for your help."

Maura shook the hand that stretched out before her, "You're welcome." Jane pulled her away to the side where no one would be able to hear. "Ow! You don't have to drag me like that!"

"All this happened for no reason! They interrupted our moment together!" Jane unconsciously gripped Maura's waist, "I was sorta looking forward to our massages."

"We can still continue the... body rubs... once everything's settled down." Maura turned back to make sure no one was paying them any mind. Since the others had their minds occupied, Maura took it upon herself to grasp Jane's bottom.

"Maura!" Jane grabbed her hand, she was angry that she had done that while her mother and brothers were in the same room but chuckled, nonetheless. "Someone needs to get handcuffed later on."

They leaned closer together, close enough so Maura could see Jane eye-to-eye. "I look forward to it Detective Rizzoli."

"You better hope that I take it easy on you. Doctor Maura Isles, you just committed harassment, grabbing my ass like that." The brunette had ruined the moment, Maura expected Jane to have taken this more lightly. But actually thinking to place her under arrest was outrageous!

"You're actually going to arrest me? I thought you would have liked a little sexual stimulation." Her voice rose a little, catching the other's attention, "I was being considerate and you decide to press charges against me?"

Smiling at the confused expressions staring back at them, Jane grabbed Maura's elbow, and pulled her outside of the house. Maura rambled on about what they had just went through in her room and scolded Jane for being an, "impertinent and childish" person.

Jane pinned Maura's flailing arms to her side, "Hey! Calm down Maura! It should have been quite obvious that I was being sarcastic. Geez woman!"

Angela poked her head out, "Are you two alright?"

Maura and Jane groaned in exasperation, "Butt out!"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** If you're wondering how I came up with constipation and dehydration and whatnot, I researched. I am not medically trained and have never gotten pregnant so I'm trying to make it as believable as possible even though, half the time, I don't know what in the world I'm writing. But with research, I'm getting there. I want to get to the smutty scene so badly, but it will have to wait. The mood must be set too :)

* * *

It was a few minutes past nine now and everything had settled down since Frankie and Tommy had left with Lydia. Angela, since she lived in Maura's guest house, decided to stay in the living room and make herself a cup of tea. Jane, wanting to get back to "business" with Maura, pestered her mother about drinking panda poop tea in the guest room that way she wouldn't have to walk there when she got tired.

Angela refused her daughter's suggestion and, instead, turned on the television to watch their local news. Jane stood in the kitchen, head in hands, with Maura. Jane made another suggestion and told her mother to move to the guest room since there was a high-definition television set. Her mother shook her head in disagreement.

"Come here Janie, sit with me. You've been so busy with work, you haven't had time to spend time with your mother." There was no way to get around a stubborn Rizzoli, so Jane consented and followed her mother's wishes. Angela pulled her daughter into a tight embrace, "Doesn't that feel better?"

Maura admired the connection between the two Rizzoli's. Jane was lucky to have a mother care so much even after the stages of moving out and living out on her own. Maura pondered the relationship with her own mother, gritting her teeth she decided to forget about it. Maura knew her mother loved her but she never showed it the way Angela did. Although Jane's back was visible, not her face, Maura knew that she was cringing.

"Ma, you know I don't like hugs!" Angela loosened her grip, "You know I don't like hugs." Jane repeated.

Angela crossed her brows and shoved her daughter away. "What? You don't love me or something?" She faced the TV set, arms crossed, ignoring Jane. The curly-haired brunette twisted her head around and stuck her tongue out in disgust.

Jane turned back to face Angela, "Come on Ma!" She elbowed her lightly, "I love you, I do!" Angela didn't budge, "Ma, I love you! I just don't like hugs okay?" Maura laughed, walked over to the couch and sat next to Jane with a bottle of beer in hand.

"Oh yeah? What's wrong with my hugs? Maura gets the hugs I deserve, no offense." Angela faced the two women, "Explain that."

"That's perfectly fine Angela." Maura grinned over at the still angry mother.

Jane stopped midway from drinking her bottle of beer, she looked over at Maura, sneered, then continued, "Your hugs are too..." Maura wanted to hear what Jane had to say; Jane was expecting her to answer also, since Maura also received Angela's hugs. For someone who reveled in sputtering out facts, she only waited, stayed quietly, entertained.

"My hugs are too what, Janie?"

Jane shrugged, "You hug too tightly!" She finally gulped down some of the beer and glanced back at her mother.

"Right... my hugs are too tight. Anyway, about the nudist camp," Angela turned down the TV, "Are you two still interested in going?" Angela smiled, "That Chang woman made it sound very interesting; until you try it, you never know how fun it is. Maura's talked about it before, right Maura?"

There was nothing more hilarious than having Angela try to get Jane interested in a nudist camp, attending a nudist camp or even talking about a nudist camp. Jane never found it amusing to talk about anything related with sex. But being nude didn't have to deal with sex or sexuality. In Angela's case it did.

"Ooh! You should try to swim nude! It is such a wonderful feeling: the water going through your hair, feeling the chilly water against your skin? Oh so goo-ood..." Maura pursed her mouth when Jane bound Maura's hands together with her own.

"Maura, I will personally kick your ass if you encourage my mother to go. If she has any _idea_ of encouraging me to go, I will kick your ass." She lowered her voice, turned back at her mother. Angela smiled innocently, acting nonchalant, though ideas of her own flowed freely. Then Jane pulled Maura closer so only she could hear, "If she has any idea about dragging us along _with_ her, I will gladly handcuff you to the bed," Maura smiled, "Not in the good-fun way." Her smile disappeared.

"I'm sure it's a lot more fun being naked all the time. That way you don't have to struggle with your clothes as much, you know? If it were up to me, I'd rather be naked. Wait no, not really." Angela got up, drank the last of her tea and cleaned up after herself. As she headed towards the door, she struggled to hold in her laugh, "I'm sure you two would love the idea of being nude now, right? It's kind of cold now, but it wouldn't hurt to explore... freedom." She continued out the door, "You two don't seem to mind... seeing each other naked and all that."

When she left, it had gone completely quiet besides the news anchors on the screen. Maura put her hand up to her mouth, "You don't think she knows, do you?"

Jane mumbled, "Yeah Maura, she had no idea about anything."

Maura nodded in relief, "That's wonderful news because it would have been very awkward if she knew about my delight in walking around the house naked."

"Oh my God Maura! Seriously? My mother knows!" Jane did a double take, shocked, "Wait, what?!"

Maura smiled, "I limit myself, knowing that people are around. It's very enlightening, walking around bare, you should try it sometimes. I've read that it impedes the flow of blood when wearing clothes, depending on how tight it is of course. Plus, there is a more likely chance of retaining Vitamin D, and there are many parts of the body that could use Vitamin D," Maura chuckled inwardly, "Don't forget about stress, anxiety and _mood_, it could do wonders for you."

"Excuse me?" Jane set her bottle of beer down, "Did you just insult me?" With all that had happened within two hours, Maura hadn't seemed perturbed, besides Angela possibly finding out about her fascination with nude culture.

Seeing Maura as good-humored as always fazed Jane. However, hearing that Maura enjoyed getting naked caught her attention, no matter how irritated she was with Maura's serenity and sly remark about her attitude. It wouldn't hurt to get naked, especially with the blonde. Still, it was risky.

"I had no intentions of insulting you. I was proposing an idea: be nude. Why not? We could try it now… find out if you like it." Maura grinned, Jane didn't respond, "Test it… out… _see_ if you… like it?" Maura tried again.

After having their earlier encounter ruined by the ear-splitting wails of Lydia, Angela's interference and ambiguous comments about her discovery in the bedroom; Tommy also took it further by expressing his approval in his sister's 'jackpot'. Jane no longer wanted to engage sexually with Maura. She would rather do yoga then get naked with the blonde.

"Uh, it's okay. I'm really tired now after all that's happened." She shut off the TV, headed toward the door and shrugged, "See you in the morning, yeah?"

All that hard work for nothing. Jane gave up so easily, which was contradictory since she was so persistent with work and, not to mention, stubborn. Maura, swift as a fox, got up and took the scarred hands in hers, she kissed them.

"What about those body rubs?" Maura unbuttoned the top of her shirt, "I could really use them."

_Here we go… again_, "I've got work tomorrow, I should get some rest." Jane tore her eyes off of Maura's ample chest. _So heavenly, it is_.

"Dopamine and endorphin levels rise as sex progresses, and I know from personal experience that, well this could just be my experience. Anyway, from personal experience-" Jane placed her hand over her mouth; Maura would have rattled on if she let her continue.

"What about Lydia?" Jane didn't want to leave, only because of sex did she wanted to leave. She didn't want to get into that again. If her mother decided to waltz back into the house and heard anything or saw clothes scattered around the room, it would be embarrassing.

Maura clapped excitedly, "You did so wonderful with analyzing Lydia's condition and diagnosing her_ correctly_ just surprised me!"

It was incredibly easy to distract this woman.

"Right?!" Jane kidded, "_Oh. My. Gawd._ I couldn't believe it when I got it correctly! But it's funny, her shrieking like she's giving birth, when only, really, she's constipated." Jane imitated Maura by clapping excitedly too.

Maura excused Jane's sarcasm, "I may get hives for this, but I'm guessing she had some idea about being in labor because of the pain in her lower abdomen. Not getting enough water reduces the fluid lubrication."

"Double whammy!" Jane chuckled. Maura broke out in hives. "That's what you get for assuming… twice!" She held out her pointer and middle finger, "Twice Maura! Wow!"

"How did I assume twice?"

"_I may get hives for this_ and actually assuming what Lydia _may_ have gone through." Jane smiled triumphantly, "Okay, I've gotta go, goodnight."

Maura scratched at her chest, "Can't you help me with my hives though?"

"Ew! No! That's nasty, just go to sleep or something!" Jane glanced over at Maura's exposed chest, "You've had hives before anyway!"

"Yes, but I'd rather relieve it with sex. I think it would also help if we used… handcuffs. Only sex and handcuffs will definitely get rid of these hives." Maura chuckled. She knew that by now, hives had taken over her neck; Maura didn't know if handcuffs would help reduce the hives. She had lied too: there were many ways to ease the red spots on her neck and chest.

_Straight-forward Maura should be her nickname_. Jane shuffled in spot, Maura still had her hands in hers, could she feel the sweat building up? _I want to leave now… I want to leave. But she's so sexy… and she's not forcing me to do anything, just... leaving tips._

"Why don't you go and be nude? That will help!" As soon as those words slipped from her mouth Jane exhaled loudly, "I shouldn't see you nude."

"But you already have: half of me. You saw half of me nude."

"Can I just go now?"

"Jane…"

"Maura, I'll see you in the morning." Jane slipped out of the front door with her hands still sweating.

She shivered. It was cold out, but she could only feel the heat in her hands, her face. The determined Detective Rizzoli had vanished once her mother and Tommy had made remarks about everything that had happened.

Jane wanted to sleep with Maura, but only the first floor and a walkway separated Angela's guest house and Maura's room, that terrified her. She didn't want her mother to walk in on them; no one seemed bothered by it except her. All of this bothered Jane, she was also amazed that even her Catholic mother rooted for her sleeping with the doctor.

Her car had already left the driveway, the last thing she saw were the red tail lights pulling away down the street with the brunette in it. How could something that started off light and fun turn into a disaster? Maura thought that Jane would have followed her back into her room, she _appeared_ eager to get back into her room.

Maura surmounted the challenge: getting Jane naked, relaxed and pleasured had almost been done. Now, with everything that had just happened, Maura had to go through the same process again. Another massage wouldn't work because Jane would know what she planned to do; she would have used sarcasm, excuses even, to avoid Maura. She knew this all to well.

After securing the windows and doors of the large house, Maura climbed back up the flight of stairs and went into her bedroom. She removed her clothes and did what Jane had recommended, not because it would help, she just wanted to feel exposed. She covered herself with the pillows and blanket, "Tomorrow's another day..." She snuggled closer to one of the pillows, beaming as she thought out another plan.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Jane is processing her feelings about what happened between her and the sexy (sorry did I just do that? Yes I did) Maura Isles in the first few paragraphs.

Would you like to see anything happen in the story? If so, leave a comment in the review section or PM me and I'll try to merge it into the story. Also, I realize that I update my chapters inconsistently and I apologize for that. I'm enjoying the process of writing this story so I'm going to get as much done as possible because I love this too much! Enjoy!

* * *

Memories of the day before whizzed through her mind bringing a small smile to her lips. She finally got a chance to sleep with the beautiful Doctor Isles, but ruined it by fleeing. Those hazel eyes had stared at her, making it feel like she was the only one on Earth. Soft hands trailed along her body that night; rosy lips pressed against hers, down the length of her abdomen.

How she longed for Maura's figure against hers. Jane loved every moment of it and the way she had looked at her, God the way she looked at her, Jane knew she would be a fool to deny her longing for Maura's touch. Maura made it obvious herself: she wanted Jane too.

The doctor's eyes, her legs, and the pink lips that curved upwards every time Jane got her to laugh, and the warm embraces; it was the way she looked, God the way that Maura looked. Jane couldn't get over the images of Maura's impish grin, pushing her chest out when unbuttoning her pajama top. Then finally getting the chance to see her breasts, and just thinking about it, knocked Jane out of her senses. Everything about Maura caused Jane to feel light-headed in the best possible way.

Don't get her started on Maura's personality. Googlemouth irritated her most times, but Maura was cute in a way that she never thought of any other woman _or_ man. Thinking about a woman so gorgeous, adorable, lovable and all of those sweet things got Jane to contemplate.

Was she in love with Maura?

Well of course she was; Maura was her best-friend and a good one at that. No, that's different. If Jane thought of Maura only as a friend, then she would love her _as_ a friend. But being _in_ love with Maura meant something else. When Jane got the chance to sleep with her it brought up a totally new aspect of their friendship. Jane didn't want to admit it, but the idea of being Maura's "life-long best-friend forever" satisfied her.

That's why she ran away from Maura last night: the thought of having her as a… girlfriend. Where would that lead them, especially since they worked together? Jane couldn't deal with sorrow like that again. Her last breakup with a woman left her feeling so drained and powerless that she vowed to never have feelings for a woman, no matter how hard it was. Similar to her experience with Casey, Dean, and a handful of other men; she swore men off too. Surprisingly though, it was easy for Jane.

Jane knew that she wasn't interested in men, but kept the façade because of family reasons. Plus, she never met anyone like Carmen, who made her heart beat wildly when in close contact, until Maura.

Medical Examiner, Doctor Maura Isles consumed Detective Jane Rizzoli's mind.

When she took her seat in the bullpen, pictures of Maura flashed through her mind; her smile, eyes, everything about Maura pulled up in Jane's mind like a pop-up ad. Everywhere she looked she could see Maura; she had been in the bullpen many times before.

_What is wrong with me?!_ Jane berated herself. She _couldn't_ stop thinking about Maura. Maybe it was guilt that was consuming her too. Yes, that's it! She felt guilty, leaving Maura like that when she led her on and engaged in the activity. _Fuck!_ Jane face-palmed herself, trying to wipe out memories of Maura Isles. It didn't work the first time so she slapped her face once more, and a bit harder.

Frost and Korsak swapped glances, shrugged and read each other's minds, or find out what the other one is saying, though they weren't actually talking. They found that mind-reading each other had become really handy; the situation where Maura and Jane had stopped talking to each other is one case where it proved helpful.

_That's not working._ Instead of face-palming herself again, Jane let her head drop to the desk with a loud thud. _Not working at all._

Afraid that his partner might do something drastic next, Frost pointed at Korsak then at Jane. Knowing what Frost meant by the gesture, Korsak shook his head violently, returning the same motion that the younger detective had just done. They switched off between each other, signaling one another to find out what was bothering Jane. Their motions were overly dramatic that Jane had finally noticed the commotion between them.

"What the hell are you two doing?" She got up from her seat, understanding why they were moving their hands erratically at each other. "I'm fine, I'm perfectly fine. Do we have any cases to work on?"

"Um, actually… no. Amazingly, there haven't been any new reports of homicide cases we need to solve." Frost adjusted his necktie and got comfortable in his seat.

Korsak sat down, eyeing Jane carefully, "You know what that means,"

"Yeah," Jane combed her fingers through her tangled hair; she puffed out noisily, "Catch up with paperwork."

The trio worked diligently on paperwork. Each had other things to do too, so while one wrote, one may have searched through a box and the other was somewhere else in the building. During the process, Korsak took a short break and went on his computer to look at pictures of puppies. Frost cracked a joke about him and when they were ready to argue, Jane called it off and told them to focus. There were occasional gasps of annoyance or cracks of wrists after writing too much. Finally, Korsak, Frost and Jane had found a rhythm to their writing and worked simultaneously. Sgt. Detective Korsak finished first, then Jane, and finally Frost.

"Wow that was fast." Jane exclaimed.

Korsak scoffed, "What? That took almost five hours and it's almost two o'clock in the afternoon!"

"At least we got work done, right?" Frost got up to stretch, "Damn, I'm hungry."

"Me too." Korsak piped in.

Frost shook his head, "Tell me when you _aren't_ hungry."

"Hey, that's not nice! You wanna go back to sensitivity training?" Korsak said seriously.

"Whoa! That woman is back? She's here, what?" Jane jumped up, "Frost, shut up man. I don't want to go through that crap again!"

Korsak shook his index finger, scolding them, "Both of you need to get your acts together. Carol Madigan would be _real_ happy to have you both in her workshop again."

"Hell no!" Frost headed straight for the elevator, "You two can go to that training session while I grab something to eat."

"Nope! I'm coming with you!" Jane pulled on her blazer and followed Frost, "See you in an hour Korsak."

He got up from his desk and trailed along behind them, "Nah, I'm too hungry to get sensitivity training."

They walked to the café that Angela ran solo and greeted her with nods. Korsak, Frost and Jane took a seat together on a larger table and began a conversation.

"Why were you slapping yourself earlier this morning?" Frost asked.

"Nothing." Jane greeted her mother, "Hey Ma." She pecked her mother on the cheek, "Can I have... a burger or something and a chocolate milkshake?"

Angela nodded, "That's unhealthy though,"

"Ma, I just want to eat, not fight about what I should eat or not."

"Can I have the same thing?" Frost requested.

"Me too!" Korsak joined.

"Alright, it'll be ready in a few minutes. By the way Jane," Angela smiled, "Maura stopped by earlier and asked about you. She seemed eager to talk to you about something. Don't forget about the nude stuff!" She hurriedly walked away, rousing the interest of Frost and Korsak.

"Was _that _why you felt the need to slap yourself?" asked Korsak, stunned. "Does Maura wanna get naked with you or something?!" Frost elbowed him on the ribs roughly, "Hey!"

Shaking his head, he looked away from Jane and covered his mouth so Korsak could only see, he mimed: _I think they finally hooked up._

Korsak looked at Frost, perplexed, "What the hell did you say?"

"Dude!" Frost mouthed it again, but slower.

"Oh… oh!" Korsak snickered, "Jane you slapped yourself because of that?"

Jane traded glances with the two men sitting opposite from her. _Dammit, now they have some idea that I slept with Maura, and I did. Well, almost._ She rolled her eyes, "I told you guys it was nothing. If you ask me again…"

"Okay! Okay! Calm yourself." Frost smiled.

Angela arrived with their orders, setting the plates and milkshakes in front of each person. Frost put the straw into his mouth and sucked on the sweet chocolate drink. When Maura entered he gagged and sputtered out the milkshake, making some of it land on Jane's face. Korsak glanced at him like he had lost his mind, but when he caught eye of why he did that, his jaw dropped slightly. Maura entered with a red V-neck dress, similar to the dress she had traded clothes with when Jane went on a date with a criminal.

"What?" Jane inquired, wiping away the spit up, "Why're you guys looking-"

"Jane!" Maura sauntered swiftly to the brunette. She placed her hands on Jane's shoulders, prompting her to shudder, "There you are! I wanted to talk with you earlier, but a lot of people called for my attention… dead people." She chuckled at her joke.

Frost and Korsak exchanged looks, nodded at each other and left the two women alone. Frost offered his and Korsak's place at the table to Maura.

"Thank you Detective Frost!" She waved goodbye as they left with their burgers and milkshakes in hand, up the elevator and back to the bullpen.

"Sons of a bitches..." Jane growled.

"Jane, that wasn't nice!" Maura scolded, "They are homosapien men whose mothers are also humans, so don't call them by that word."

Jane took a bite into her burger, "What do you want?" She asked through a mouthful of food.

Maura took the burger from Jane's hand and placed it down on the plate, "Until you ask properly and more considerately, _without _burger bits in your mouth, I will tell you."

"Ugh!" Jane swallowed quickly and asked again, "Is there anything I can do for you?"

The blonde nodded, "You can come down to my office."

Jane didn't expect her to say that, "Uh, why?"

"I need you to clarify a piece of information for me."

"Why can't we just clarify it here?"

"It would be better to do it confidentially. It really is nobody else's business, unless you would rather have it exposed to others."

Jane gulped down some of the milkshake, "What exactly will we be talking about?"

"You'll find out once you get to my office."

"Why can't you just tell me now?"

Maura took a deep breath in and exhaled, "You are eating lunch and you've complained many times before that you don't like to eat anywhere near the morgue. Another reason? It really is nobody else's business."

"What is it about?" Jane asked again, trying to pry it out of Maura; also trying to irritate her too.

"Jane!"

"What?"

"Just finish your lunch and meet me in my office." Maura got up and let her hand linger on Jane's forearm, "Don't keep me waiting." She walked away with a little sway in her hips; Jane eyed every part of Maura that she possibly could, before the doctor turned around again, "Finish eating! Hurry!"

Jane nodded as she faced her plate, "Yeah, finish eating..." She devoured the burger quickly, nearly choking herself, and finished the milkshake within a few minutes. She got up and gave her sullied plate to her mother, "Here Ma. Thanks for the food. Love you!"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** _So_ much fun picking out the songs that I did. Ahhh, I'm enjoying this story, are you?

* * *

_"Just finish your lunch and meet me in my office." Maura got up and let her hand linger on Jane's forearm, "Don't keep me waiting." She walked away with a little sway in her hips; Jane eyed every part of Maura that she possibly could, before the doctor turned around again, "Finish eating! Hurry!"_

_Jane nodded as she faced her plate, "Yeah, finish eating..." She devoured the burger quickly, nearly choking herself, and finished the milkshake within a few minutes. She got up and gave her plates to her mother, "Here Ma. Thanks for the food. Love you!"_

Going down the elevator with no idea of what Maura wanted with her got her brain to work up different settings of why that woman needed her urgently. Did she want to talk about last night? Or was she interested in knowing useful information about some case? What if she wanted to have sex again? _I don't mind that_. But why would that happen, since Jane rejected Maura's second attempt at their get together?

The elevator dinged and the doors opened, letting the cold air rush in. In front of her was Maura in the red V-neck dress._ Wow that was fast!_ Jane thought, _Wait, haven't I said that before?_ Her face scrunched into a ball as she tried to recall the last time she said that.

Maura pulled Jane out, "The elevator door almost closed on you. You're supposed to walk out of the elevator not stay inside. Come and follow me into my office."

Workers busied themselves with their jobs: analyzing blood samples, figuring out if karyotypes matched one another, discovering if the sperm found in a woman's vaginal cavity matched a suspect; oh how interesting their jobs were.

When they reached the air-conditioned office of Maura's Jane got comfortable on the couch and waited. "So, what do you want to talk about?" She could hear something playing in the background. It was music, but she couldn't make it out. She looked around her and saw the closed blinds. Jane watched Maura lock the door of both entrances into her office and to the morgue. "Must be real serious if you're going to close the blinds like that and lock the doors."

"Yes, it is quite serious." Maura reached behind her desk and turned up the volume of the song that was playing, "I want to show you something, but it's only between me and you."

Jane's eyes widened with surprise, "Is this a serious conversation? If it is, I don't know why this song is playing?!"

_Take a good look at it, look at it now_

_Might be the last time you'll have a go round_

_I'll let you touch it if you'd like to go down_

_I'll let you go further if you take the southern route_

"Is this TLC's _Red Light Special_?" Jane asked incredulously.

Maura nodded, "I thought it would fit perfectly with the mood. Why? Does it shock you to know that I have knowledge of songs like these?" Maura smiled, "I researched many websites to create this playlist and I must say that it will work miracles for us."

"Did you say, _'songs like these_'?"

"Yes." Maura planned on giving Jane the best striptease she had ever seen. "Jane, have you ever watched anything having to deal with the female sex removing articles of clothing, set to music?"

_Am I dreaming?_ Jane looked around the room, _maybe I'm being punked or something._ _Wait; did Maura just say what I think she said?_

"Are you talking about stripping? Like, burlesque stripping?"

"If that's what you'd like to call it, yes, that's what I'm asking."

"Well, I watched a movie once. But that's basically it..."

Maura's smile grew wider, "That's great news." As the song continued, Maura swayed her hips and faced away from Jane. She looked over her shoulder while pulling off a dress strap, "I'm feeling quite sexy and I want you for tonight. If I move too fast, just let me know…" Maura sang along slightly off pitch, but Jane didn't give a hoot.

Jane felt like the ground had fallen out from underneath her, "Was this what you… wanted to clarify?" She gulped down the stone in her throat, "Damn Maura…" she commented once Maura had both straps off and had her breasts slightly exposed. "What about your bra?" Jane blurted.

Maura shook her head and slinked her way to Jane. The song continued to play, "It's all yours if you want it tonight. The only thing is you have to enjoy the show; no criticizing."

"Yes ma'am!" Jane nodded. She sat with her legs wide, turned on by Maura's dance moves, "Can I ask a question?"

"No talking unless necessary." Maura bent down and shimmied back up, "Baby it's yours, all yours, if you want it tonight. I'll give you the red light special, all through the night." When Maura had finally zipped her dress down and had it hanging against her abdomen, the song ended and the next started.

_Baby grind on me, relax your mind take your time on me_

_Let me get deeper shawty ride on me_

_Now come and sex me till your body gets weak_

_We slow grinding baby_

This time Maura didn't sing her way through the striptease. Glad that Jane's legs were wide open, so she could settle herself in between them, she whipped her hair and crept towards the aroused brunette. She straddled Jane's lap and grinded on her as she pushed the dress lower. She grabbed Jane's hand and relaxed it against her chest.

"Shit Maura…" Jane moved her hands to Maura's waist and went in to kiss her neck, but Maura's hand covered her face, "Hey!" Jane straightened up quickly, nearly knocking Maura off.

"I'm not done." Maura continued to rock her pelvis against Jane's to the beat of the song and reached behind for the bra's clasp. After she unhooked them, Maura held the bra close to her. She bit her bottom lip, and leaned towards Jane to bite her ear. She pulled back, finally removing her bra. She waved it around the air and sat upright. Jane got an eyeful of breasts.

_Lay on your back, let me rub this cream on ya baby_

_Slow motion bout to put this thing on ya baby_

_Starin' in your eyes, 'bout to lick them thighs_

_Gotcha hypnotized, do you feel the vibe?_

Maura held both of Jane's shoulders and lowered herself slowly. Once she was finally back in the sitting position, she got off of Jane and let the dress fall off. She wore nude stockings and lace underwear. The next song began.

_Soon as we get started making love, goin' harder_

_I hear a knock, knock, knocking on the wall_

_And as soon as I go deep, getting it in, then again_

_There's a knock, knock, knocking on the wall_

Jane found it incredible that Maura had set up these songs to go in order. It, indeed, was working miracles. Her guard was down and all she wanted to do now was get into Maura's underwear.

"If I were a dude, I'd so totally be having a boner!" Jane said a bit too loudly.

Maura winked, she propped her left leg on the coffee table and beckoned Jane to get up. "Help me remove this."

_Take this pillow right here (grab this)_

_And I know you're so excited if you bite it they won't hear_

_And you know, just what we capable of_

_When we making love_

Jane took Maura's thigh and searched for the hemline of the stockings. It was not so easy to do when she mainly focused on what this was leading up to. She got the first stocking off and reached to stroke Maura's other thigh. She tried to pull off the stocking, but Maura was quick and pushed her backwards to the couch. It was the last song; Jane didn't know what she did wrong to deserve what she did.

Maura got back up to put her clothes back on, "I hope you enjoyed the show!" She grinned.

Baffled, Jane whined, "I thought you and I were going to…" She used her index finger to make it go through the hole she created with the other hand. "Wait, that's not right." She showed two holes but decided against it, "I thought we were going to have sex dammit!"

"I'm letting you have a taste of your own medicine." Maura got her bra back on and started to pull up her dress, "It's cruel to do that to a woman." Maura had to admit herself: she didn't want it to end because the throbbing between her thighs wanted more. But, this was to teach Jane a lesson.

Jane snarled, "I didn't want to do it yesterday because my mother would have walked in on us again!"

"How could you have known Jane? We would have had intercourse if you hadn't left!"

"I'm here now!"

"No, I will let you suffer. After all, that's what you made me go through."

Jane stood up and pulled something from her belt: the handcuffs, "Lookie what I got here!"

"Jane, you wouldn't dare!"

"Try and stop me!" Jane lunged forward for Maura but missed. She fell on top of the coffee table, rolled off of it then hit the floor, "Shit!"

"Oh! Sorry!" Maura bent down to check Jane, to see if she was hurt.

"God, you're the dumbest genius I know." Jane hooked Maura into a loose choke hold.

"Let me go Jane!" Maura wriggled, "So help me, I will pinch you so hard it will leave a contusion!"

Jane guffawed, "Ooh! That scares me so much!" She then pushed Maura against the carpeted floor, face down, "I gotcha!" Having her arms pinned underneath Jane didn't help one bit. Jane took advantage of it and pulled it over the blonde's head. Since there was enough space for the both of them, Jane laid down so that her body warmed Maura's.

"Jane you're hurting me…" Maura lied, "No, never mind you're not. I'm lying!" She declared, hoping her growing hives would go away.

"That's what I thought!" Determined Detective Jane Rizzoli returned and nibbled Maura's neck. She made use of the handcuffs and located it around Maura's wrists. She made sure that it had locked closely around each wrist then sat on Maura, "I'm king of the world!"

"Jane! You actually handcuffed me!" Maura bumped her bottom upwards so Jane rocked slightly.

"You can do _that_ again!" Jane got up slightly to turn Maura over, "I will end your suffering and massage you. "

"That depends…"

"On?"

"Remove _all _your clothes for me, now. While you're at it, take off my underwear. Then you can rub me." Maura, with wrists cuffed together, pulled Jane into her by the neck and shoved her tongue through Jane's willing lips.

"Glad to do that!" Jane said against Maura's mouth, "Anything else?"

"Well, I would _really_ like it if you fu-"

"Jane?!" Korsak called loudly, "Hello, anyone in there?"

"Are you _fuck_ing kidding me?!" Jane shouted. Maura closed her eyes, _Don't scream, just breathe._

"Whoa, calm down Detective Potty Mouth!" Korsak rapped against the door, "Come on and open the door."

Irate that this had happened again, Jane felt the adrenaline pump through her veins. She stood up from the floor, pulling Maura with her, and, still fuming, let Maura's arms go over her head and back to Maura's own personal space.

"I swear to God…" Jane muttered under her breath. She stomped to the door, but Maura's whimper stopped her, "What's wrong?"

"I'm in handcuffs Jane; don't you think it looks suspicious?" Maura whispered, "Take these off!"

Jane nodded, "Right." She went back to Maura and reached back to her belt for the key, but it wasn't there. "Oh, shit!"

"What?"

Smiling innocently, Jane pulled Maura's face in for a kiss, "The keys are in a drawer… in my desk, upstairs."

"Jane!" Maura screeched.

"Jane?" Korsak questioned nervously.

"Jane!" Frost joined in, "Are you two getting freaky in there?" Jane turned a deep red when hearing Frost say that. She ran towards the door, unlocked it and drew it open, Frost stood still.

"None. Of. Your. Business!" Jane pointed her finger at Frost.

"Okay! I'm sorry!" Frost raised his hands in the air as if he were a criminal getting caught.

"Why'd you guys call me?" Jane heard Maura shuffling, finally seeing her stand tall beside her by peripheral vision. She didn't want to look at Maura because then Korsak and Frost would have cackled their asses off, proving that they were right: Maura and Jane were getting it on.

"You went over your lunch break..." Frost quipped.

"Don't want to go over your time!" Korsak teased.

Maura held her arms out, "Could one of you unlock these cuffs for me please? Jane forgot her keys."

"I bet she did." Frost commented.

Jane slowly turned to Maura and sardonically said, "Oh, I didn't forget the keys Maura! I left it behind on purpose because I knew why you told me to come down here and meet you!"

"Oh." Maura nodded, then realizing that Jane was kidding, she joked back, "Haha, very funny."

Finally confirming what had happened between the two women, Korsak and Frost waved goodbye, heading back towards the elevators, "Have fun now!"

"What?!" Both women barked.

* * *

**A/N:** The songs used were: "Red Light Special" by TLC, "Grind On Me" by Pretty Ricky and "Neighbors Know My Name" by Trey Songz. I planned on using Marvin Gayes' "Let's Get It On", but thought that it would have been better used during the real "get it on" session between Maura and Jane.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Thank you for the follows, favorites, and reviews! This chapter, especially near the end, is Rated M...

* * *

Three days had gone by too quickly since Maura tried teaching Jane a lesson that day in her office. Since then, both women had been very busy with a triple homicide.

Maura wandered into the bullpen to find out if the three detectives had solved the case. She had done everything to help them rule out suspects, but it wasn't science that solved the crime. They weren't there, so Maura went to sit on Jane's chair for the time being.

"Doctor Isles, are you looking for Jane?" One of the other detectives in the bullpen asked.

"Why yes, I am. Do you know, by any chance, where Detectives Rizzoli, Korsak and Frost are?"

The detective smirked, "I thought you were only looking for Rizzoli?"

Maura thought to herself, this man was probably a friend of Detective Crowe's. Just by studying the way he acted, Maura knew; he had, about, the same attitude and mannerisms. Maura shifted in her seat to face him directly, "Isn't that what I just said Detective..."

"Lowe." He smiled, walking closer.

"Do you know of a former detective, Detective Crowe?"

"Yeah I do, he and I were best pals. What's he got to do with any of this?" Detective Lowe sat on Jane's desk and leaned forward, "I hope I don't have competition; do I?"

"Detective Lowe," Maura pushed the seat back, "You are just as obscene and asinine as Detective Crowe and I hope you wouldn't mind stepping back. I'm not as interested in you as you are to me, so if you could just please tell me: where is Detective Rizzoli?"

"Shucks! To think I stood a chance against Rizzoli McBadass." Lowe got off the desk and went to the door, leading out to the elevators, "Rizzoli's interrogating a suspect, she's coming back soon so don't worry your pretty little head Doctor Isles."

In no time, Jane was in his way, "Lowe, you know how to treat a woman with respect or what? That sounds like harassment!" Jane shook her head, "You don't want to get reported do ya?" If Korsak or Frost were there they would have backed Jane's words, but they were in the café.

Lowe shrunk back, he was just as tough as any of the other detectives, including Jane, but she was a head taller than him. He knew that she was not the type to piss off, especially if it came to the medical examiner. "Aw come on Rizzoli, I didn't mean a word of it." He raised his arms for protection, Jane had no intentions to strike him though, "I didn't mean to hit on your chick."

Maura gaped, "Excuse me! Apparently, I am not a chick! I am a fully developed woman!"

Jane chuckled, "You heard Doctor Isles, she is not a chick, she is a woman." Jane patted him on the shoulder, "Don't you have a case to work on?"

"Yep, I have to meet Levine." Lowe excused himself, but she stepped in front of him again, "What? I said I was sorry." Jane leaned into his ear to scold him about a certain something, but didn't want Maura to hear. Lowe nodded, "You got it, I'll go and tell the fellas."

"Ooh," Maura's hand lingered over Jane's spiral-bound notepad and saw notes she took about their current case, "Let's see..." Maura picked it up and browsed through them. At the very back of Jane's notes, there were doodles that she had drawn. Maura's cheeks began to hurt from the amusing drawings and the love notes Jane had scribbled down about her made her beam even more.

Jane was paying no mind to Maura at the moment. "Don't twist my words Lowe, we've got a softball game coming up and don't blame me if the ball goes directly to _your_ balls than the mitt! Do you realize how _big_ those balls are?" Jane muttered under her breath.

"You got it!" Lowe headed straight to the elevators and waited for it to slide open. He stepped in and stuck his head out to add, "Hey, Rizzoli, you didn't deny that Isles was your girl. That's a load of news that the boys would like to hear!" Lowe relentlessly pressed the close button and by the time Jane wheeled around to grab his collar the doors shut, keeping Lowe safe and Jane annoyed.

"Excuse me Detective Rizzoli?" Maura held up the notepad, "I see you've mentioned me in your little drawings and, it looks like these are a few things that you'd like to do to me? Very graphic Detective Rizzoli! But I don't understand why there are groceries mixed with your... fantasies." Maura smiled smugly.

Walking towards Maura with a half-smile she asked, "What groceries are you talking about?"

"This!" Maura flipped through the little notepad, "I see you have your notes about the case, but right here," She stopped at a page and held it up, "You wrote a very interesting list of groceries in a tiny amount of space. The little doodles and details of our little adventures, I understand. But incorporating a grocery list throws it off. What if you lose it? You don't seem like the type to keep track of what she buys."

Jane squinted, "I will ignore that insult!" She swaggered over to Maura and asked again, "What grocery list are you talking about woman?!" Jane sat on her desk and raised her arms in exasperation, "I don't do grocery lists like you generously mentioned!"

Maura started to read off the lengthy and eccentric list, but saw no point in the items, "Whipped cream, strawberries, rubbing oil, and chocolate bars. There are a few other food items here. Something else here too; what's interesting about flavored powder?" Maura read on, "You need to improve on your penmanship." She held the pad away from her to figure out what Jane had written, "Hmm, what does this one say?" Maura tried to read the line but couldn't decipher Jane's chicken scratch writing, "What is this? Straa... strrraaap-"

"Hey!" Jane understood which 'list' she was reading, "Give that back!"

"Oh my gosh!" Maura seized the pad to keep it away from the flushed brunette and re-read the line again, "Does that say what I think it says?"

"Give that!" Jane pulled it away, "Don't you want to hear about the suspect?"

"Yes, I'm very interested in knowing how the interrogation went, thank you for asking." Maura held up her hand to keep Jane from continuing, "Honestly, I never thought you'd be willing to-"

"Well! The suspect broke down after Frost, Korsak and I grilled him about, almost, everything." Jane started, "He thought he was going free but I scolded him for lying about seeing his friend kill the last victim. Told him that we had video and audio footage of his buddy confessing that he had done it and knew where the murder weapon was, which could prove who the culprit was; sure enough he broke down. Then he got pissed at his best pal, tried to run out of the room, and blah, blah, blah." Jane smiled, "Interesting enough?"

Maura tilted her head slightly, "Would you like to come down to my office? There's a small chance that the sullied shirt Korsak found at the crime scene belongs to the victim and if the suspect got his hands on that shirt, we might be able to trace his DNA."

"But, the suspect already confessed; he's already been detained." Jane got off of the comfortable desk, "Want to head down to the café instead? Korsak and Frost are planning to head down to the Dirty Robber afterwards." Maura didn't respond, so Jane pulled her up, "Come on!" Jane placed her hand on the small of Maura's back and pushed her forward, "Let's get us drinks!"

"No, let's head to my office first." Maura took Jane's hand away from her back and clutched it in her own, "We should take the stairs."

"But the elevator is faster!" Jane questioningly followed along as Maura opened the door leading to the staircase, "Korsak and Frost-"

"Enough with Korsak and Frost, I'm sure they'll figure out where we are. If they need us, they can pick up their phones and dial our numbers; aren't cell phones convenient?" Maura quickly went down the stairs, not worrying about tripping. Jane had a lot to worry about: Maura had almost made her miss a step and she questioned why they would need the bloodied shirt when the suspect had already been charged with first degree murder.

As they hurried to go downstairs, the two detectives that Jane concerned herself with were coming up the elevator along with her younger brother, Frankie. Korsak held the door open, "When Jane's pissed, she's pissed! Maybe us interfering that moment those two had earlier in the week was a good thing!" He let the two other men step out first, "We should do that next time!"

"There will be no next time because Jane will be too ticked off to even think straight." Frost grinned, "I don't think anyone wants to deal with a grumpy Jane Rizzoli, am I right?"

"Hey, don't talk about my sister like that!" Frankie examined the bullpen first so he could sit in his sister's seat without her chastising him, "Only I can do that! But you're right, _I_ don't like working with a cranky Rizzoli. You don't think I suffer? You shoulda seen Jane that time I ate some chocolate thing that Maura gave her! I didn't hear the end of that till Maura scolded her for being a bully!"

Frost guffawed, "You could have bought her more."

"No." Frankie dismissed that idea altogether, "I planned on doing that, thinking it'd make Jane happy, but the price of those chocolates?! Geez!"

"Seriously though, she's a good partner when working on a case."

"Ooh, Frostie here has a crush!" Korsak wiggled his fingers in front of his face before taking his own seat. "That Detective Lowe told a couple of guys downstairs that Jane admitted that thing. Y'know 'bout Doctor Isles?"

Frankie sat back, "I don't like to gossip, but... Lydia interrupted Jane and Maura's 'moment' too."

"How exactly does that work out?" Frost moved the screens so he could get a good view of Frankie, "Don't tell me they... all three-?"

"No! No, Tommy and I had to bring Lydia up to Maura's 'cause my mother was freaking out about Lydia being in labor." Frankie chuckled, "You should have heard what my mother had to say before, during and _after_ we got into that house."

Other detectives from their own seats pushed their chairs closer to find out what Frankie had to say. One of them piped in, "Rizzoli and that Doctor Isles, together?"

Frankie sat forward and let his elbows rest on his knees, "Fellas, you can bet your dollars that they were _going_ to do something. My mother told them to put their clothes back on for your information."

Korsak rolled his eyes, "Hey, that's too much information. Can we just get back to work?"

Frost held up his hands, "There's no harm in taking a break!"

"You won't get any breaks if you're not _doing anything in the first place!_" Cavanaugh scolded as he stood authoritatively by the doorway, "Get your asses back to work!" All the detectives scrambled back to their desks and acted as if they hadn't done anything wrong. Frankie got up to leave and went through the other door to avoid Cavanaugh. "Korsak, get over here." Cavanaugh stepped outside and closed the door once Korsak stood next to him, "Where are Isles and Rizzoli?"

"I have no idea. The last I saw of Rizzoli was in the interrogation room. Didn't see any of Isles since earlier today." Korsak cleared his throat, "Unprofessional isn't it?"

Cavanaugh began to walk away, "Between you and me Korsak: we were just as bad as Rizzoli and Isles when we started. Luckily for us, we had no cameras."

Korsak chuckled and went back into the bullpen. He had never heard Cavanaugh joke about their rookie years, never even thought that he had a funny bone in him since his wife and son had died in that fire. "Get back to work Cavanaugh!"

"Hey! I'm still your boss!" Cavanaugh smiled.

"What was that about?" Frost asked.

"Nothing." He took a seat and went straight to the internet to pull up a video of animals.

Meanwhile, back in Maura's office, Jane had pinned the shorter woman against the door they previously walked through. "You don't know how long I wanted to do this!" Jane caressed a sensitive spot on Maura's neck then let her hand wander down between Maura's inner thigh. She didn't bother to remove the lace underwear and instead hiked up the close-fitting skirt and slid a hand through.

"I can imagine how frustrated you..." Jane didn't allow Maura to finish her sentence, by then the intensity between them had grown too strong. The brunette moved her free hand behind Maura's neck and kissed her passionately before she let her fingers slip in through the wet folds. As Jane pumped her fingers, Maura bit into her shoulders; the pain was overwhelming to Jane, yet it felt heavenly.

Maura whimpered against Jane's shoulder as her thrusts became faster and hungrier, "Come on," Jane pecked Maura's chest, Maura in return bit harder as she sucked through Jane's blazer. Pumping her fingers in and out of Maura, waiting for her release, Jane let her thumb rub slowly on the most sensitive spot between Maura's thighs.

"What the hell's that noise?" Korsak asked Frost and Frankie as they neared the medical examiner's office. When they were just outside of Maura's door, they could hear a thumping noise against the wood; Frankie reached for the knob, but Frost pulled his arm.

"Step away slowly... and quietly!" Frost beckoned them over, pointing to the elevator, "Stop gawking and-"

Maura let the rush of an orgasm sweep through her, it made her weak. She fell against Jane and both tumbled to the floor, "Good fuck!"

"I don't think we were supposed to hear that, especially from the Doctor!" Korsak rushed to the elevators, without Frankie or Frost.

Jane rubbed the sore spot on her head, "I call dibs on the first massage!" Still smiling through the pain.

Maura pulled herself up, "Not unless I get a taste of a certain detective."

"Will it include chocolate, strawberries, and rubbing oil?" Jane chuckled.

"I'm not sure Jane, but let's find out, shall we?" Maura rubbed Jane's thighs through the pants, once reaching the waistband, she let her fingers wander to the zippers and pulled it down. She nearly tore off the pants and smiled, "No, I'm sorry Jane, it won't include chocolate, strawberries _or_ rubbing oil this time."


End file.
